Shut Up, Perseus
by kthxbai0.o
Summary: Annabeth calls Percy "Perseus" in bed. He likes it.


**Shut Up, Perseus**

"We used to hate each other." she blurted out of the blue. Annabeth and Percy were sprawled on Annabeth's bed, rocking with the motions of the Argo II. They usually didn't get interrupted when they were alone in one of their cabins. Leo was always too busy to check in on anyone, Frank and Hazel were too innocent, and Piper and Jason had their own couple business to take care of. Percy and Annabeth spent a lot of time alone whether it was in one of their rooms, on the deck, or in the stables. Annabeth wondered why she made that comment until she realized that she had a hand down Percy's pants.

"We're far from that, now." Percy chuckled, color rising to his cheeks. Annabeth blushed and pulled her hand out, placing it on her stomach.

"Sorry," she muttered, turning her head away, "I – I didn't realize."

"Don't be," he stuttered, "I mean, it's okay if you didn't want to I'm not saying that you should but I'm not saying that you –"

"Shut up, Perseus." she snapped.

Percy bit his lip and swallowed, "What did you just call me?"

"Why?" she interrogated, "Do you _like_ when I call you _Perseus_?"

Percy opened his mouth to speak but only a strangled sound came out. Annabeth smirked, getting turned on by his soft pink lips, quivering as he tried to find the right words. Truth be told, he _did_ like it when she called him Perseus. A lot. But it was only when she said it. If Chiron or his mom or some random monster called him by his full name, it had absolutely no effect. But when Annabeth said it, it immediately made him horny. He couldn't figure out if it was her voice, the way her eyes sparkled, or the slow movement of her lips forming his name.

"I guess so." he mustered just before her lips pressed against his. She rolled over so she was on top of him. He was lying on his back while she was propped up on her knees. Annabeth's long, golden curls cascaded and rested on the pillow under Percy's head. She felt his erection through his jeans press against her gut and she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I guess so, too."

Annabeth couldn't help but form a plan for their evening, since it was only four o'clock. Annabeth and Percy had only had sex two times. There was their first time, which was completely awkward but somewhat pleasurable in the end. Their second time was much better, Annabeth had formed a plan since she had experience and knew what Percy liked. As she constructed her next movements and tactics, he entire set up was thrown off when Percy flipped her over.

Percy was never the confident type, especially when it came to sex. He asked questions constantly about if "he was doing it right" and "if he was hurting her". He rarely touched her (except for holding hands which he adored) without permission. This was new, and Annabeth was loving it. He started out by lifting the hem of her shirt and gently kissing between her shirt and her jeans. He then moved upward before pulling off her shirt. Percy must've kissed every inch of her exposed skin. Annabeth shut her eyes tight and painfully tried to swallow her moans. Her heart beat quickened and she began to pant.

Percy loved seeing her like this. Maybe it's a guy thing but he loved how she shivered and panted with pleasure, and it was all because of _him_. Annabeth tried to figure out where he got his confidence and urgency from when it clicked: They hadn't had sex in four days. He was deprived. She smiled at her discovery and was about to tease him and taunt him, make him beg for it, when he unclipped her bra and sucked between her breast and collarbone. She gritted her teeth and let out a small moan. Annabeth felt him smile against her skin. She opened her eyes and gasped out a command with all her energy, "Take off your shirt."

Percy still had on all of his clothes. Not fair. When he didn't comply right away, Annabeth sat up and ripped it off.

"There," she stated, "Much better."

"I guess we're even, now?" Percy questioned.

"Oh not yet," Annabeth teased but was stopped when Percy pushed her back down. "What in Hades' name are you doing, Perseus?"

"It's my turn to pleasure you." he explained, "It always seems like you're the only one working when we do this and I want a turn."

"Is this all because I called you Perseus?"

"Probably."

Annabeth gasped as he sucked on her neck, no doubt leaving a hickey. He moved down to her jeans, trailing his tongue along her side as he went. Annabeth almost bit her lip clean through. Percy popped her jeans open and dragged a finger along the bottom of her underpants. He was surprised at how damp they were. He attached his mouth to hers as he pulled her jeans and underwear to her knees. His finger slid back and forth through her folds. Annabeth wrapped her arms around him, clawing at his back. How did he know how to _do that?_ He always could make her melt at his touch. Percy easily found her clit and pinched it gently, causing Annabeth to say his full name again, but louder.

He fumbled , pinched, and tugged her clit until she was a hot mess, babbling and begging for mercy, "Stop! Stop!" she panted, "Are you _trying_ to kill me, Perseus Jackson?"

"Oh, I would never." he taunted, flashing his signature troublemaker smile.

Annabeth smiled along with him and shook her head in disbelief. Did it really boost his confidence that much just because she said his full name? Percy was about to stick a finger inside her when she stopped him.

"I'm done with foreplay." she announced, "Let's get straight to the fucking."

"Alright." he agreed, only because it felt like his jeans were going to burst open. His pants were so tight around the crotch it was painful. Percy let Annabeth take off his pants and boxers, letting them fall to his ankles. In an embarrassing experience, they both learned to keep the majority of their clothing on while having sex just in case a monster decided to attack when they were.

Annabeth reached over to the nightstand, where she had a box of condoms (a gift from the Aphrodite cabin) and took one out. She slid it on and readied herself. They had shifted a great amount during the foreplay and had ended up in a sitting position, with Percy on the bottom and Annabeth facing him. The head of his erection was an inch from her entrance and Annabeth, who was on her knees, lowered herself down. Percy and Annabeth never had crazy sex. It was always smooth and slow, but not un-enjoyable at all. The foreplay usually got out of hand. They kept a steady tempo, Percy rocking in and out, and Annabeth shifting her hips side to side.

Annabeth sighed and smiled, "Well," she breathed, "We really _are_ far from hating each other now."

"I – It looks like it d – doesn't it?" Percy could never understand how Annabeth kept her voice so steady when they were having sex.

"You're so cute when you stutter."

"Th – thanks, Anna – Annabeth."

"So is that like a kink or something?'

"What – what is?"

"You getting turned on when I call you Perseus."

"I guess s – so."

"This is pretty kinky. I mean, sitting up while we have sex." Annabeth could tell that Percy was close to losing it.

"Do you e – ever come when we – when we fuck."

"Honestly, no. The foreplay gets me. Not that this doesn't feel great, though"

"Let's ch –change that."

"What are you do – oh!"

Percy grabbed her by the hips and thrust into her. It was the first time she felt like she might have an orgasm during sex. He flipped her over again so she was on her back and he was on top of her. He slammed his lips against her and thrusted harder and faster. She felt him pulse inside of her as he came and felt her own orgasm rack her body a second later. They flopped onto their backs, panting. Annabeth let out a laugh and Percy snickered.

"Not _that_ was good sex." he advised, "Remind me to take over more often."

"You wish!" Annabeth covered her breasts with the sheets.

"Don't pretend you didn't love it."

"Oh, I loved it, alright."

"I know you did. I'm amazing."

"Shut up, Perseus."


End file.
